Particularly useful in the construction industry is a conventional folding work platform. Such a platform is typically in a form of a tripod with three legs that fold so the folding work platform can be easily stowed in a stowed state or that extend away from one another in an extended state so that the folding work platform can be placed on a support surface for use by a user. The area of the work platform table is relatively small in comparison with the footprint of the folding work platform defined by the three legs in the extended state. Typically, the folding work platform is integrated with a workpiece tool such as a chain vice for gripping a length of pipe or a V-shaped pipe support so that the length of pipe is secured and supported on the work platform table. Often, workpiece tools such as the chain vice mentioned immediately above are dedicated for a single use, for instance, dedicated to gripping a length of pipe.
Also, the conventional folding the work platform includes a sub-table that is disposed below the work platform table. Usually, links interconnect the sub-table with the three legs. In the extended state, the legs in conjunction with the sub-table and the links are restrained from extending beyond a selected size of footprint. In a folded state, the sub-table folds in a manner to permit the legs to fold i.e. move together in a generally parallel manner, so that the user can easily transport and/or stow the folding work platform.